


Google Meets Go Wrong When You're Saihara Shuuichi

by pastelspectrum



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Saihara Shuichi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Saihara Shuichi-centric, god i hope nobody i know ever sees this, i genuinly dont think anyone will read this lmao, i love shuuchi which is why i must use him, i never realized how much fun it is to write tags, i only realized till after writing the end but it sounds like kaede is an asshole, idk what i was going thru lmao, if even one person gives a kudo ill fucking cry out of pure joy, im dating said friend so idk if i should tag this saimatsu or smth, my god how long have i been typing this, not like actually but theyre horrible with feelings so, not really but the games seem more 2010 era ya feel? so i wanted to give it 2020 hell vibes, ok ok ill stop for now, or my massive tag spam, or smth similar, shes based on my lovely friend, then again i dont think anyone will see this, this is mostly a chat fic im sorry waaah, this wasnt my intention i just have a kinda assholish s.o., yeah yeah this is a vent fic, yes i am going to be writing his name shuuichi deal with it, yes im using a bunch of tags for clout that i wont get dw dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelspectrum/pseuds/pastelspectrum
Summary: Our beloved detective Saihara is currently in an online class, more importantly Google Meet, where nothing could be worse. But then it gets worse.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 15





	Google Meets Go Wrong When You're Saihara Shuuichi

**Author's Note:**

> i try to be funny but thats clearly not going for me

Man, was life annoying. Not in a cynical way, just some days a lot of shit happens. This was one of those days.

Online school was absolute shit, but the worst was when he had to listen to the teacher drone on and on for hours and act like he wasn't scrolling on his phone instead of keeping the focus on the laptop. Sometimes, when he was feeling especially bold, he would even just go onto a new incognito window and pray the teacher wasn't showing something important or whatever.  
For the past while he had been handling it decently, up until today. As I said before, it was just one of those days. He was sitting trying to listen up until he couldn't. His mind started tuning out the teacher and his skin had chills. He couldn't listen, but not because the teacher's mic was muted, instead because her words were being drowned out by his mind. Why was it even colder now? He couldn't focus on anything but his breath.

He couldn't breathe.

Shuuichi panicked, unknowing of what to do, so he did the only thing he knew how to do.

\---  
@MyMelody#**** (Offline)  
conan:  
im in class and i cant reall yhear the teacher what do i do  
i dont want to be here but i dont have the guts to skip waaahh  
\---

Shuuichi waited a moment for her to chat back, he had to remind himself she was in school too.

\---  
@MyMelody#**** (Online)  
MyMelody:  
Saihara why are you texting during class! 😠  
conan:  
i just told you tf???  
MyMeody:  
Oh, I see, haha!  
Maybe you could ask her to repeat herself, and if you don’t want to then maybe you could try and ask someone else?  
\---

Shuuichi's read the text a few times and his breathing had come back, slowly, but surely. Talking to Akamatsu brought him back to reality, in even some of his worst moments. He wanted to giggle at her blissful ignorance, but he couldn't as he was trying to ignore his shivering.

\---  
@MyMelody#**** (Online)  
conan:  
her mic is fine i just cant hear her  
yknow  
MyMelody:  
Oh my god!  
I'm so sorry, are you alright? 😰😭  
conan:  
idk honestly haha  
shes talking right now and i dont know what shes talking about  
something about jamboards and presentations  
MyMelody:  
Oh- I’m not sure how to help— I’m sorry!  
conan:  
its fine dont worry  
i just dont know what to do  
\---

One thing for sure, the dark-haired boy was not fucking okay (he promises). But hey, at least he wasn't lying when he said he had no idea what to do. Not to mention the fact the teacher was still rambling and he was supposed to be listening. All he knew was that he was going to do whatever it was after the meet had ended.

\---  
@MyMelody#**** (Online)  
MyMelody:  
You could ask her maybe? Say like “I’m confused” or something- I'm sorry I don't understand exactly what's going on-  
conan:  
but i cant cant cant  
shes talking to othe rpeople  
MyMelody:  
Oh-  
conan:  
i dont even know what i can say  
i dont know what i dont know  
im just sitting here  
i think were going to do a project now???  
shes talking about links but i dont understand  
i cant understand  
\---

Shuuichi waited for a bit of advice before he was going to do what the teacher had requested, but the response never came. Typical, which was pretty sad if anything. Kaede ignored him often, but especially when it came to anything he needed help with. Maybe it added to his discomfort, but he knew he couldn't doddle on this long, he still had work he was meant to be doing.

\---  
@MyMelody#**** (Online)  
conan:   
sorry for bothering you  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmm i dont really like how i wrote this cuz its pretty inconsistent and fast-paced, but yknow. anyways if anyone happens to stumble across this maybe give some advice??


End file.
